The Rise of Arc
by RWBYBlackFlames
Summary: Vomit-err... I mean Jaune is going to Beacon, but he's gonna have a hell of a time there. How can he survive all the bad luck that's being thrown at him? Only one way to find out, and that's gonna be by clicking a link. Also, #ARKOS4LIFE NOTE: Rated M for all the luck Jaune's gonna have, but don't worry, you're safe. For now. But seriously, I hope you enjoy.
1. The Shining Beacon

Hey Guys **RWBYBlackFlames** here, and I would like to welcome you to the newest story from yours truly. It's a typical Jaune story, but eh, give it a chance, I might surprise you. There will be quite a few differences from the standard Jaune we all know and love, but perhaps they will be good changes. If you wish to go to the story now, feel free as the rest of this is for people who are concerned about the story _RWBY Accidents_.

* * *

><p>Now that introductions are out of the way, I'd like to say really quickly that there has been some confusion among the status of the previous story. Since everyone seems to be a bit confused on what's actually going to happen to the story, and if it's on hiatus or upset that I'm straight up deleting a good story, not that I think that it's that great, but I have great news for you. If you liked 'RWBY Accidents', then you will be happy to know that since I generally didn't like how <em>RWBY Accidents<em>'s was, even though it will be destroyed, you have no reason to fear. I will be incorporating a majority of _RWBY Accidents_ into the story, as when we get later on, you will see similarities between the two. I'm not going to throw away the story, or the hours that I worked on the chapters, so don't be surprised when you see a chapter that looks familiar.

Okay then, in case you weren't paying attention, here's the basic gist of what's going down

~ _RWBY Accidents_ is going down, no way around it, probably going to BE down when this goes up ~

~ I am using parts of _RWBY Accidents_ in this story ~

~ I'm sorry if you liked _RWBY Accidents_, but it WILL be used in this story, don't worry about it ~

~ I'm awesome ~

Now, without further ado, let the story of Jaune begin!

* * *

><p><em>The Rise of Arc<em>

_Chapter 1: The Shining Beacon_

* * *

><p><strong>[Jaune]<strong>

* * *

><p>"So we meet again, my old foe..." said Jaune, under his breath as he looked at the titan that was facing him. The foe in question was a monstrosity of machine and dust, one of Jaune's toughest challenges. This monster was going to be one of Jaune's toughest challenges, a solid 710 on Jaune's challenge scale, but it would be worth it, as the reward was greater then any threat that this beast could impose.

"All that's between Beacon and it's soon to be hunter is you, and I shall conquer you!" said Jaune, as he approached the titan, slowly but surely. As he approached the machine, he earned some strange looks from the people around him, before they effortlessly entered the beast. He gulped, and followed suit.

_Why can't their be an easier way to get to Beacon then by dustplane? These things are flying deathtraps! _thought Jaune as he sat down onto the interior seats, trying not to look at the window. He had horrible airsickness, and he knew that even the 'state of the art' dust plane would not do anything to help his airsickness, and that it was only a matter of time until he lost his lunch.

That is, unless he had a small gift from his sister. He pulled out a small capsule from his pocket, and on it was a small note.

_Hey Jaune, _

_I know you hate dust planes almost as much as our workouts, so I got you this, hopefully it'll work better than last time._

_~Sis_

_PS: Don't forget the bet =D_

As he popped an anti-airsickness pill, the intercom above him started to broadcast.

**[WE WILL BE DEPARTING IN 5 MINUTES]**

As he sat back, and waited for the pill to work his madness, he sat back and put the headphones back into ears, listening to the latest track of the upcoming artist, _Time to say Goodbye_ by the upcoming artist Casey Lee Wiliams. As he relaxed and prepared for his upcoming trials, his mind only said one thing.

"Welcome to Beacon"

* * *

><p>He was doing well, thank Monty for that. He was halfway to Beacon and his stomach hadn't acted up thanks to the pills. <em>If I didn't have those pills, I'd probably be vomiting my brains out in that trash can over there, and I'd probably have a dumb nickname like Vomit- <em>his inner thoughts were caught off as his stomach started to act up.

_You've got to be- Ugh, to the trashcan! _And so Jaune ran to the trashcan, passing by quite a few peculiar people, not that he payed attention. His mind was focused on two things, his stomach and his embarrassment, this was NOT on his top 10 ways to start the school year. He'd be lucky to NOT be known as Vomitboy. Hope was the one thing he was running on at that point. That, and his hate for dust planes. As he lost his lunch, he came closer to the academy of his dreams...

* * *

><p>As Jaune exited the dust plane, his stomach had finally settled down after a good ten minutes of puking his guts out. It would've been weird for anyone passing by, as Jaune was on the ground, mumbling something about never leaving again.<p>

As Jaune got up, brushing himself, he heard an explosion from the courtyard. _It's only been 5 minutes and somebodies already exploded. Dang Sis, you weren't kidding when you said Beacon was hardcore. _He decided, that since he had nothing better to do, that he should at least check it out.

As he walked near the scene of the crime, he saw a very angry white haired girl scolding a small red haired girl, who seemed that she was going to cry any moment. As he started to walk towards them, hopefully to stop the situation before it went nuclear, someone else defused the bomb. A black haired girl walked towards Red and White, they said some words that he didn't catch and apparently that was good enough for White to leave the area, with Black also walking away. Red fell onto the ground, in her makeshift crater. Jaune decided to intervene then.

"Hey, are you okay?" asked Jaune. He also wondered if the girl was 17, she looked so childlike, 15 at best. He decided to figure out that later, and get manners out of the way first. Hopefully, Lady Luck would smile on him.

"Yeah, I guess. Wait, aren't you the guy who threw up on the ship?" asked Red, completely destroying Jaune's hopes of having an easy welcome to Beacon. _Two words, My. Luck. Why does everything bad happen to me? _thought Jaune as he helped Red up. This was going to be a long day...

* * *

><p>"I'm just saying, motion sickness is a much more serious problem then most people let on!" said Jaune said, finishing his little tirade. He was not going to be stuck with a nickname like 'Vomit Boy' if he could help it.<p>

"Sorry, Vomit boy's the first thing that came to mind." said Red, looking a bit apologetic. Aparantly he struck a little hard with the Vomit Boy thing, and he made Red sad. Only one way to fix that.

"Then let's get some real names. The name's Jaune Arc. Short, Sweet and rolls off the tongue. Ladies love it." said Jaune in his not-so-rare acts of confidence. He was a bit vain sometimes, he would be the first to admit it, but was it really a sin.

"I'm Ruby Rose, and do they?" said Ruby. He somehow wasn't surprised that Ruby's name had something to do with the color red, with all that she was wearing.

"I wouldn't know, do they?" said Jaune, with a hint of humor. To that, Ruby giggled, she seemed like a nice girl. After a few minutes of small talk, they got to another bit worth knowing, weapons.

"So, what's your weapon?" asked Ruby, with a little glint of happiness in her eyes as she asked. He decided to give her the full package.

"I have this" said Jaune, pulling out his sword. He then continued, "An old sword from my father, and my father's father, and so on. It was used in the Great War by my great great grandfather, Godfrey Arc. It's amazing that it's lived through so many generations, and not a scratch on it, I swear that it's magic... I also have a mecha-shift shield that turns into a sheave for when I'm too tired to carry it."

"Wouldn't it weigh the same?" asked Ruby.

"...Yeah. Not that it matters though with these guns." said Jaune as he then started to flex, earning a giggle from Ruby.

"That's cool, people don't appreciate the classics. This is what I got!" said Ruby. She then pulled out a giant scythe out of nowhere, cracking the pavement as it landed, earning the 'Oh sweet Monty, this is a big weapon.' factor on Jaune. It was amazing, but DEFINITELY not as cool as Sis's weapon. That thing was a beast.

"It's a giant scythe, also a customizable high impact velocity sniper rifle." said Ruby, showing off her weapon that definitely did NOT make Jaune feel emasculated in any way. After a moment, two and two connected in his head.

"It's a gun?!" asked Jaune. This definitely an amazing weapon, but still not as awe inspiring as Sis's weapon. But seriously though, how did she manage to carry that thing, it must be heavy, considering that just unlocking it destroyed some of the pavement.

"Yep... One of the best things I've ever made... I might have went a bit overboard on designing it, but it's my baby and I love it!" said Ruby in a small bit of pride. _Note to self: Ruby is a force to be reckoned with, don't get in her way... Wait a moment... _and two and two connected in his head, leading to Jaune's next question.

"Wait, you made that?" asked Jaune, curious. This was one of the first time he's heard of people making such amazing things. To be fair, they probably don't sell these in stores, not that he would know...

"Yeah, all students at Signal make their own weapons, didn't you go there?" said Ruby. She seemed very curious all of a sudden.

"Nope, I've lived in a small village all my life, good old Blancheur. It's a shame it's so out of the way from any other town. It's like it's own little island from civilization. Also, you're the third person I've ever met that didn't live in the village, so my bad if I don't get some things. They don't deliver news there unless it's important." said Jaune.

"Really, you know nothing about anything the outside world?" asked Ruby, a bit skeptical.

"Unless Sis told me about it, then ya, I know next to nothing on it." said Jaune. If there was one person he respected, it was Sis, she was one of the strongest and most lethal people he's ever met.

"Who's Sis?" asked Ruby, a bit curious about Jaune's 'sister'.

"Oh, Sis is-" He got caught off as the intercom system went off.

**[ALL FIRST YEARS REPORT TO THE AUDITORIUM]**

With that, intercom repeated the message a couple times, and turned off again.

"I guess we should head over there. We don't want to get in trouble on the first day, now do we?" said Jaune. Both were silent for a couple moments until Ruby asked a very important question.

"Do you know where it is?" asked Ruby.

"Heh, I was hoping that you would know... Do you think there's a landmark or something?" to that, Ruby only giggled. "Is that a no?"

"That's a no." said Ruby as they walked off towards what they presumed to be the auditorium.

* * *

><p>Hey Guys, <strong>RWBYBlackFlames<strong> here, and that was Chapter 1 of _The Rise of Arc_

Hopefully you guys thought it was decent. Don't worry, it'll get better as time progresses.

I've just had a few small towards Jaune's character, with him not being in a small village (so original), not knowing much about anything that's not combat, (give me an award for so much creativity), and a new character that for now, will be known as 'Sis', don't worry, you'll get a name later (yay, something ACTUALLY original...ish...). Also, I will have a schedule on my main accout for posting times later today, so be prepared.

Until next time, **RWBYBlackFlames** out!


	2. The Shining Beacon: Part 2

Good evening, **RWBYBlackFlames** here, and here is Chapter 2 of our new story. Before we get to that however, I just want to get something out of the way quickly.

_An Alternate Start and a Darker Hero_ is in progress. In case anyone was wondering what I am talking about, I shall explain. My friend, **Y.A.R.N.** is an excellent author, brilliant, amazing, you get the idea. He was originally working on _A.A.S.A.A.D.H._ for quite a while, getting 15 chapters in, but unfortunately, tragedy struck. Something happened, I don't really know myself, but his progress on the story was put to a halt. After this, he gave a small update, saying that as he no longer had the chapters, he was putting it on hiatus, or adoption. Not wanting to see such a good story go, I offered to take it and continue it for him, until he so desires. I am done with Chapter 16 of the story, and as soon as I get a copy of the original 15 chapters, you shall be glad to know that you will be getting the beautiful story back. That is all. Now, to the story...

* * *

><p><em>The Rise of Arc<em>

_Chapter 2: The Shining Beacon: Part 2_

* * *

><p>"Finally, I thought we were never going to get here..." said Jaune as they finally made their way into the auditorium. <em>Note to self, find a map of this place, I don't want to get lost here again...<em>

"Yeah, I didn't know this place was so big!" said Jaune. In hindsight, considering that it was the biggest and best hunter academy in Vale, if not all of Vytal, he should have expected it to be at least a little big.

"Jeez, I knew it was big, but I didn't expect it to be THIS big..." said Ruby as she walked into the auditorium. She wasn't looking where she was going, and bumped into someone who should never be angered. Namely... What was her name again?

"What are you- Oh no, it's YOU." said White, looking particularly upset about the explosion that Ruby and her participated in. All the while, Jaune decided that, it was not his fight. He had gotten between a fight between two woman before, and it certainly did not end well for him. _I'm not running away and ditching one of my only friends, I'm... I'm going back to help, there's no room for a-_

"...Like Tall, Blonde and Scraggly over there?" said White, dripping with sarcasm that even a Deathstalker missing a few eyes could clearly see. Unfortunately for Ruby, she must have been blind.

"Really?!" asked Ruby, eyes like a small puppy about to get a treat.

"NO." and then White took away the treat and kicked the puppy for thinking it could get one. Jaune decided that enough was enough. He also wasn't going to let that comment of hers go, it was always a saying of Sis, 'If they make fun of you, make them regret the day they were born! Mostly with small comebacks and embarrassment, but whatever works!' she would always say with a small smile.

"Hey, you-" Jaune was cut off before he could dish out some verbal justice for Ruby by a certain someone picked up the microphone.

"*Ahem* I'll keep this brief. You have traveled here in search of knowledge, to hone your craft, to acquire new skills, and perhaps other reasons..." As he spoke, he seemed to look in Jaune's directions for the last part. If he did, he wouldn't have known as he kept speaking.

"And when you finish, you plan to dedicate your life to the protection of the people. But I look among you, and all I see is wasted energy, in need of purpose, direction." Again, he seemed to be looking at Jaune.

"You think knowledge will free you of this, but your time at this school will prove that knowledge can only carry you so far. It is up to you to take the first step." With that, the Headmaster left the microphone, which Ms. Goodwitch decided to take.

"You will gather in the ballroom tonight. Tomorrow, your initiation begins. Be ready. You are dismissed." With that, White left again, and a newcomer appeared. She was dressed in brown and gold and had huge... amounts of blond hair, he was DEFINITELY not thinking about her bountiful- Nope, on the nope train, can't stop and won't stop the nope train.

"What happened, it seemed like that white-haired was out for blood when you came with that guy over there, did you steal her boyfriend away from her or something?" asked Yellow with a hint of teasing in her voice.

"Nope, she exploded." said Jaune as he entered the conversation.

"JAUNE!" said Ruby, obviously not finding as much humor in this as Yellow, who could not suppress a chuckle or two.

"Did she really?" asked Yellow in between laughs. Ruby didn't find as much humor in this as they did, but it WAS a saying in his family to get even, and this was pretty even for the Vomit boy nickname.

"Ask her yourself, and by the way, names Jaune, Jaune Arc. How about you?" said Jaune as he relaxed a bit.

"I'm Yang, Yang Xiao Long. I'm Ruby's sister. And Ruby, did you really explode?" asked Yang. As Yang interrogated Ruby on the exploding sister incident, Jaune felt a sense of calm about Yang, but not as much as a sense of fear. She was just like Sis, and sometimes, that wasn't necessarily a good thing. The two walked off as they were talking, and Jaune, not paying attention, got ditched.

"Great, now where am I going to find someone nice and quirky to talk to..." he said to himself. As he said that, he suddenly got chills down his spine, almost like he was being hunted, like one of the small game birds he used to hunt at home, but quickly shaked it off. He then decided that he would check out the campus before he would settle into the ballroom, which he hoped was a giant ball pit, but was more likely to just be a room for dancing. It would be cool though. With that thought, he left.

* * *

><p>As he entered the ballroom, he noticed that most of the hopefuls were already settled in. He saw that nearly all of them were in their sleepwear. He opened his bag, and nearly laughed, seeing that Sis had packed his onesie in there. He lost amusement when he learned that that was all he had in terms of PJ's. He silently cursed himself for allowing Sis to help pack up his things. They would probably appear later, but for now, he was in trouble.<p>

"Damnit Sis, how are you this good at pranking..." he said silently. It wasn't silent enough, as Yang and Ruby noticed him and walked over.

"Hey Jaune, how's it going?" asked Ruby, cheerful as always.

"Eh, not that good, my blasted sister pranked me again..." said Jaune. He really needed to be more aware near Sis, she always managed to find a way to mess with him when he wasn't looking.

"Really? What did she do?" asked Yang with an unhealthy amount of mischief on her face.

"She somehow managed to take out all my sleepwear from my bags and leave me with only my onesie. Not that the onesie is bad, it's pretty comfy and I love it, but I'm not going to say that it's going to be a good impression on anyone..." said Jaune. He really did love the onesie, you had to respect the onesie, cause it was so comfy, but he tried to leave it at home, as he would here the end of it. Also, Yang was laughing again.

"You HAVE to introduce her to me one day. Something tells me we'd get along pretty well..." said Yang as she thought about having a pranking partner in crime. Someone to torment siblings with. It was a beautiful thought.

"You'll probably meet her later on as she's a third year at this school. And trust me, you'll know her when you see her." said Jaune as he grabbed the onesie and started to head over to the changing areas. This was going to be a fun night.

If fun was being laughed at by everyone in your grade level, then Jaune was the definition. He didn't really mind that everyone was laughing at him, he was too busy planning. Planning to get even. There was a saying in his house, _Don't get mad if someone pranks or bullies you. A true Arc gets EVEN. _A beautiful saying from Mr. Arc, seconds before a pink paint can was poured on his head. He got even, and Jaune was definitely planning on getting the same result.

Unfortunately, this was a cause of 99% of the problems in the Arc home. When you had 7 sisters who loved to mess with each other, there would always be a mini war in the house at all times. Especially when someone made the mistake of getting Sis involved... If she got involved, then it turned to a war of attrition, as no-one has ever pranked Sis without getting horrible retaliation unless they could hide, but even then, all that did was prolong the inevitable as every Arc would never stop until they were satisfied. There was even a time where Jaune and his 6 other sisters accidentally pranked Sis, not even the combined forces of the 7 were able to stop the rampage. They still had nightmares. It was more or less at a standstill at the moment, as the two best pranksters were currently at Beacon, but there would always be a stray prank, it was unavoidable. That's what happens when you have a family who never backs down from anything or anyone.

As Jaune walked towards he put his stuff, he saw that White (who he really needed to learn the name of), Yang and Ruby were having a little scene. He thought about it for a moment, and decided that as they were going through initiation tomorrow, that he would need all the sleep he could get. It wouldn't do to fall asleep in the middle of whatever they're going to do. Also, he doubted someone that acted just like Sis would go down easy. As he went to sleep, he was satisfied. He was going to prove to the world that Jaune Arc was a threat to be reckoned with. That, and find his real pajamas before he was known as Vomit boy AND Mr. Onesie.

* * *

><p>Hey, <strong>RWBYBlackFlames<strong> here, and I'm glad to say that I am satisfied with this chapter. I'm sorry for making you wait, and that this is a bit smaller than I'd have liked, but eh, what are you going to do? I've been looking at this chapter for two days, so sorry for being a bit late, and I'd think, 'This place sucks, I'll need to edit here, and here...' and before I knew it, I was already two days late. Also, be prepared, as this was just a small warm up, expect double, maybe even triple sized chapters, cause this is only the beginning. Until next time, **RWBYBlackFlames** out!


	3. The First Step

Hey Guys, **RWBYBlackFlames** here, and apologies for being a day late. I totally forgot about uploading it yesterday and it's my bad. Now, I have a proposition for you. Say, if we get to 50 follows, I can guarentee that we will be getting twice as much Arc. Seems fair? Good. Now, one last thing before we can start the chapter. I may be late sometimes, but don't get too mad. I'm a bit lazy when it comes to dates. Now that that's out of the way, let's start chapter three.

* * *

><p><em>The Rise of Arc<em>

_Chapter 3: The First Step_

* * *

><p>Jaune was having a pleasant dream. He was dreaming of the most beautiful thing imaginable. So beautiful was his dream that even Monty in Heaven would be jealous. What was he dreaming about, you may ask? Simply put, a bed.<p>

_Ah... I love you bed, I will never leave you... _thought Jaune as he rested. If there was one thing he could never get enough of it was sleep. However, as fate would have it, he would be separated from his one true love.

"It's Morning! It's Morning!" shouted the person next to him. Jaune woke up nearly instantly. He needed to be able to do next to anything when he is awoken, as his sisters had no safe zone in their prank war, and that ignoring a sound could leave quite messy consequences. Usually involving something sticky like syrup. As Jaune realized where he was, and how safe he was, he relaxed for a moment, before gathering his things and getting ready for the day.

"Nora... It's 5 am... Go back to sleep..." said the man in green next to him, obviously still very tired. This was a man he could get behind.

"But Ren... This is our first day of Beacon! We need to do things! Like-" Jaune at that point had walked out of ears reach, he didn't like leaving a man so like himself behind, but 'Nora' did bring up a good point. It was his first day of Beacon, might as well get something done before Ozpin sends them off to do Monty knows what for initiation.

As Jaune walked around, he saw a certain figure walking away from what seems to be the cliffs. A certain figure that Jaune knew well. One that's appearance could lead to either disaster. One who if irritated could make grown men cry. That figure had many names, such as the 'Leader of destruction', 'She who must not be angered' and 'The Prankster God', but Jaune just called her Sis.

"Sis!" said Jaune as he ran towards the figure. Unsurprisingly, Sis ran the other way, running into the building. By the time he reached the building, which was in less than ten seconds, Sis was no where to be seen. Again, unsurprising. If Sis didn't want to be seen, she wouldn't be seen, Jaune just sighed and looked at the clock, seeing it as time for breakfast.

* * *

><p>As Jaune walked to the tables, with a plate of pancakes in hand, he saw that the figures from before, 'Ren' and 'Nora' were there, with 'Nora' talking to 'Ren' about what Jaune heard as sloths and pancakes. He then decided that he might as well get to know them. After all, strangers are only friends you haven't met yet.<p>

"Hey, mind if I sit here?" asked Jaune.

"Sure, I'm Ren, and this is-" said Ren.

"NORA!" said Nora, obviously happy to talk to someone.

"I'm Jaune." said Jaune as he sat down next to them.

"So Jaune, what do you think they're going to do for initiation?" asked Ren.

"I was thinking before that they might have a small tournament with all the hopefuls, but I saw _someone_ walking away from the cliffs earlier, so maybe whatever we're doing, it'll be there." said Jaune.

"Ooh! I bet they're going to do something crazy like launch us into the Emerald Forest! Or maybe make us fight 1v1 an Ursa Major!" said Nora excitedly.

"Nah, I'm sure that the greatest hunter school in Remnant has a complex and perfectly sane way to do initiation." said Jaune.

"Perhaps we'll-" Ren was cut off as the intercom went off.

**[ALL FIRST YEAR STUDENTS, PLEASE HEAD TO THE LOCKER ROOM TO PREPARE FOR INITIATION]**

"I guess I'll see you guys at initiation" said Jaune as he started to head towards the room in question.

"Bye Jaune! So Ren, I was thinking..." said Nora as he went out of earshot. He was NOT going to screw this opportunity up and he needed all the time to prepare he could get. Also, he forgot which locker was his. This wasn't going to be an easy day.

* * *

><p>"Really? I don't remember putting my things in locker 636... Eh, might as well get them before they disappear again." said Jaune, mostly to himself as he walked towards what he thought was his locker. <em>Hmm... 620, 621, White talking to somebody, 622, 623, 624, Ruby and Yang, 625, 626... Wait a moment, I almost forgot what time it was. It's time for 'Tall Blonde and Scraggly' to get a little bit of revenge.<em>

As he walked back towards them, after getting his armor and Crocea Mors, he noticed that somehow, lightning clouds have gathered in doors and formed around a quite scary White who was talking about teams. _Time to strike._

"Hey, want to know what else is great? Me. Jaune Arc. Nice to meet you."

"Hi Jaune!" said the red head.

"You've got to be kidding me..." said the ice queen.

"No need to be embarrassed, I heard how much you loved me yesterday, and I heard a rumor about teams spreading around, so why not join the winning team?"

"Actually, I heard about it being in teams of fours" said the red head. Jaune decided that he would mess with White again in a minute and that he would try the old Arc charm on the beauty.

"Really? Then maybe if play your cards right, you can be on the winning team hotstuff." said Jaune. _Note to self, less ego next time, you're sounding like an ass. _Before Jaune could do anything else, White decided to intervene.

"Jaune. Do you know who you're talking to?" asked White.

"Not in the slightest Snow Angel."

"This is Pyrrha Nikos. Top of her class in Sanctum."

"Never heard of it."

"She's the 4-time winner of the Mistral Regional Tournament, a new record."

"The what?"

"She's on the front of every Pumpkin Pete's cereal box!"

"... Can't say I've heard of it..." said Jaune, thinking hard about the name.

"Where are you from, the boonies?" asked White in an upset manner.

"Nope, I've never lived in a town called 'Boonies', but I did live in Ceil before coming here. Is that near 'Boonies'?" asked Jaune, genuinely curious and not catching the insult.

"Ugh, you're so dense! Go and ruin someone else's day already!" said White in quite a mean tone.

"...Sorry, I'll stop bothering you and find someone else to be on my team... Bye Pyrrha, it was nice meeting you." said Jaune as he walked away with an expression not unlike a kicked puppy. He should apologize to Ruby later, White was someone that no-one should mess with. He definitely did not expect it to go that badly. But at the very least, he made a new friend, right?

"Actually Jaune, I would love to be on your team." said Pyrrha whilst smiling.

"Thanks Pyrrha" said Jaune. That was a much needed confidence boost. It would be needed for the long day he was going to have.

**[ALL FIRST YEAR STUDENTS REPORT TO THE CLIFF FOR INITIATION]**

"I'll see you there Pyrrha! Bye Ice Queen." said Jaune, smiling when he heard White give a small 'Hey!'. He really needed to learn her name, but maybe that would be for another time. Now was time for initiation.

* * *

><p>As Jaune made it to the cliff, he saw that Professor Ozpin and Professor Goodwitch were already their, unsurprisingly, and he was pleased. It would be nice to see a familiar face.<p>

"Good afternoon Professor Ozpin" said Jaune.

"Ah, Jaune! It's been a while since I last saw you. How's it fairing with your family?"

"It's been fun, aside from all the pranks aimed at me."

"That's good to hear. I'm glad to see that you're attending this year."

"I'm glad as well. Not many can say they're attending the best hunter school in Beacon."

"True. Speaking of Hunters, have you seen your sister Ange? I could've sworn I asked her to be here and help out with the launch pads."

"I think I saw Sis earlier when I was walking around coming from the cliffs."

"Good, as long as she checked these old things out, I think we'll be fine. Now, the other students are coming, let's not let them think we know each other, we don't want complaints about favoritism now, do we?"

"Okay Professor Ozpin!"

"Good Luck Jaune."

* * *

><p>"For years, you have been training to become warriors, and today your abilities will be evaluated in the Emerald Forest." said Ozpin.<p>

"Now, I'm sure many of you have heard about the rumors of the assignment of teams. Well, allow us to put an end to your confusion. Each of you will be given teammates. Today." said Professor Goodwitch. _Oh good, we'll be assigned teams today, that's good._

"These teammates will be with you for the rest of your time here at Beacon, so it is in your best interest to be paired up with someone you work well with. That being said, the first person you make eye contact after landing will be your partner for the next 4 years." said Ozpin. _Okay, maybe a bit extreme, but... wait... FIRST PERSON YOU SEE AFTER LANDING!?_

"After you've partnered up, make your way to the northern end of the forest. You will meet opposition along the way. Do not hesitate to destroy everything in your path, or you will die." said Ozpin. _Are you kidding me, we'll meet somebody we probably won't even know and have to fight well enough not to die? I know Sis said Beacon was sink or swim, but this seems pretty extreme._

"You will be monitored and graded for the duration of the initiation, but our instructors will not intervene. You will find an abandoned temple containing several relics. Each pair must choose one, and return to the top of the cliff. Are there any questions?" said Ozpin.

"Uh Sir?" asked Jaune.

"Okay then, take your stances" said Ozpin.

"Uh Sir, how will we be getting down there?" asked Jaune as he heard the pads going off and the students disappearing.

"Mr. Arc, we will be using that pad to launch you into the forest and you will be using a landing strategy to get to the ground safely." said Ozpin as the launching got nearer.

"Okay then... what's a landing stRATEGYYYYYYY?!" said Jaune as he was flung unusually. Unussually not as in he looked like a ragdoll flying through the air, as in it seemed he was flung nearly 5x faster than anyone else, shocking Goodwitch and earning a chuckle from Ozpin.

"Sir, that Arc boy was flung much faster anyone else, I doubt that he'll be able to land safely... Why are you laughing Sir?" asked Goodwitch.

"It's been too long since I've last seen a good Arc on Arc prank. I've got to hand it to Miss Arc, she can really pull out a good prank. I'm sure that Jaune will be alright..." said Ozpin as he looked at his hopefuls fly into the horizon, with one heading towards another at extreme speeds. This was going to be a interesting year...

* * *

><p>Hey guys, Black Flames here, and this was chapter 3. Seems that Pyrrha's a fan of the Arc, and the Arc still doesn't know who Weiss is. Also we got a little bit of information on Sis. Other then that, I hope you liked it and I hope you continue liking it in the future. Trust me, this has only just begun. Black Flames out!<p> 


	4. The Emerald Forest

Welcome to Chapter 4 of The Rise of Arc. I am **RWBYBlackFlames** and I am glad to say, this is going to be a fun chapter. I really have nothing else to say, so enjoy!

* * *

><p><em>Chapter 4<em>

_The Emerald Forest_

* * *

><p>Jaune was NOT having a good day. It started off well, with some pancakes, minus the syrup. He got to make a few new friends and even got back at White. What turned his day from good to bad was being flung into a forest at a speed that was DEFINITELY not safe towards someone on tree. Speaking of which...<p>

"LOOK OUT!" was all he managed to say before, thankfully, the redhead managed to sidestep out of the way, before he and the tree collided, with him going straight through the trunk, barely stopping and crashing into the ground, crushing beneath him a poor Beowolf that happened to be in the area and creating a crater. He tried to get out for a moment, before realizing how exhausted he was. He decided to relax for a moment and catch his breath, letting his aura heal him and wait for the redhead from before. Now, as he lay in his crater, only one thing lay on his mind.

"...Damn it Sis... I need to stop aggravating you..." said Jaune as he got up and saw that it was Pyrrha he nearly crashed into. After profusely apologizing, he remembered about the partners situation.

"So... Partners?" asked Jaune.

"Partners." said Pyrrha with a smile, maybe this wouldn't be such a bad day afterall.

* * *

><p>Pyrrha was having a pretty decent day, she woke up around 7, an hour later then usual. She had some delicious pancakes with some Forever Falls syrup. She even got to meet a cute boy, Jaune was his name, but didn't even know her name. Normally that would be a bad thing, but considering her reputation and how most fans usually act, it was a welcome change. Even if she was currently heading towards the Emerald Forest at breakneck speeds, it was nothing to complain about.<p>

The second she landed, she decided to scope out where everyone was, only for her instincts and her ears told her to dodge. As she jumped out of the way, Jaune crashed into and through the tree and landing on the ground, crushing a Beowolf that happened to be there at the time, creating a small crater. She immediately rushed down to see if he was alright, only to see him healing up from what appeared to be a massive aura. As he got up, he saw her and ran over to her.

"I'm sorry! I nearly crashed into you! Are you okay? I'm sorry!" said Jaune, with a worried look in his eyes.

"It's alright Jaune, I'm okay." said Pyrrha. There was a moment of silence before Jaune talked again.

"Partners?" asked Jaune in a hopeful tone.

"Partners." said Pyrrha.

* * *

><p>As Headmaster Ozpin looked onto the scroll, seeing that the first team had already formed in about 10 seconds, he was fairly pleased. Glynda, however was shocked.<p>

"Sir, should we do something about that Mr. Arc? That was launchpad was definitely rigged... Sir, why are you laughing?" asked Glynda. For some reason, Ozpin was laughing his head off.

"It's been a while since I've seen a good Arc on Arc prank... Miss Arc, you can come out now." said Ozpin as he controlled the last of his laughs. Almost immediately after he said that, a purple haired lady, wearing a purple and white dress walked out from behind the forest, with two boxes of similar color on each side.

"I have to say Professor, you never cease to amaze me... How did you know I was there though?" asked the newcomer.

"Ange, I've picked up a few tricks across the years. I've fought countless Grimm, dealt with thousands of students and I've fought against one of humanities greatest huntresses and won. I think I can find a student of my school trying to hide from me." said Ozpin as he looked at Ange Arc, a third year student.

"Miss Arc! What did you?!" said Professor Goodwitch, still a bit concerned for Mr. Arc.

"I only amplified the launchpad to 15 times it's normal speed... He'll be OK." said Ange as she looked out into the forest.

"You are in bi-" said Goodwitch before getting cut off by the headmaster.

"Don't worry about it Glynda, I've seen what Jaune's capable of, he'll be perfectly alright." said Ozpin as he took a sip of his coffee. "Also, what did he do this time?" asked Ozpin.

"Back at the home, he took the last cinnamon pudding cup from the freezer that I was saving for a few weeks. I've done worse." said Ange.

"Seems fair... Now, can you go and set up the initiation surprise for this year?" asked Ozpin.

"I'd love to" said Ange as she walked away towards the auditorium.

"This'll be an interesting year..." said Ozpin, mostly to himself.

* * *

><p>"...Okay then, now that we're acquainted, lets... Uh, Pyrrha, what are we supposed to do again?" asked Jaune as he landed on the ground.<p>

"We're supposed to go to a temple to find some relics and report back to the cliffs" said Pyrrha, as they walked through the forest.

"That seems easy enough..." said Jaune as they walked through the forest. It was pretty nice, minus all the Grimm. As they walked, Pyrrha had a question for Jaune.

"Why did you fly so fast? Did something go wrong? Are you okay?" asked Pyrrha, a bit worried for Jaune. It wouldn't due to have her partner die before even reaching the cliffs.

"I think it was one of my Sis's pranks, or maybe it was Verta... Either way, I think I'll be fine, I've been through worse, my Aura took almost all of the injuries..." said Jaune as he thought back on all the training Ange and Verta put him through.

* * *

><p>"WHY AM I BATTLING AN URSA?!" shouted Jaune as he dodged another swipe from the Ursa he was facing. It wasn't a Major, but that was still more than enough for Jaune, considering he was only 12.<p>

"Don't think of this as punishment Jaune! Think of this as training! You CAN do this!" said Ange as she cheered on the fallen log with her older sister, Verta. The green haired woman sighed as she saw Jaune dodge another blow.

"Jaune. Remember to aim for it's weak points." said Verta in a calculative tone. She really didn't like the thought of sending her younger brother to fight against an Ursa, but Ange wanted it and Jaune DID prank her a while back, and besides, she would be there to help if things went bad.

"O-Okay..." said Jaune as took a step back and analyzed the Ursa. The Ursa stopped for a second, and went for him again at a renewed ferocity. It didn't matter as Jaune ran behind it, using Aura enhanced running, and in a swift, but brutal manner, he decapitated the Ursa that he was facing against.

"Good Job Jaune! Hopefully you learned something today!" said Ange in a cheerful manner.

"That any enemy can be taken out with a great plan?" asked Jaune.

"Haha, Silly, it's that if you take my pudding cups again, you WILL be in a world of hurt." said Ange, quickly changing tones into a serious and terrifying manner, even using some of her Aura to enfore the sheer terror. Jaune loved her sisters, but they could be more terrifying than any Grimm ever could be.

* * *

><p>"Jaune? Are you okay? You zoned out for a minute." said Pyrrha, who had been genuinly curious on what had happened. She tried to talk to Jaune on why they would prank him, but he just zoned out. Either way, she decided that it was a lost cause to figure it out and that she would ask later.<p>

"Yeah, I'm alright. I was just thinking... Let's get to that temple."said Jaune as they walked. After a while, they saw a particularly unusual cave. Unusual as it had paintings on the side, with what appeared to be a Death Stalker and a few huntsmen.

"Hey Pyrrha, do you think that this could be the temple?" asked Jaune.

"It might be... But it could also be a Grimm lair. We should be careful." said Pyrrha as they entered the cave. As they walked in, it was quite dark. After a minute of walking around, they saw a glowing object in the cave.

"Hmm... Pyrrha, your thoughts?" asked Jaune in a whisper.

"Looks like it could either be a Grimm or the relic, what do you think we should do?" asked Pyrrha as she crouched, preparing for combat.

"I think I know what it is..." said Jaune as he slowly approached the glowing object. In a swift motion, he pulled out Crocea Mors and swung at what was directly above the glowing object. A deafening shreik was heard. The 'relic' started to glow, and revealed itself as a Deathstalker. At that moment, Jaune only had one thought.

"Run!" said Jaune as they turned around and retreated back to the entrance. As they got there and looked behind for a moment, Jaune saw that the Deathstalker was close and that Pyrrha was about to be shishkobab'd by the Death Stalker. Jaune did the only thing reasonable.

"Pyrrha!" said Jaune as he pushed her out of the way and prepared his Aura for the beating his body was about to take. In one fluid movement, Jaune got hit by the end of the tail and went flying. It would have been deadly if it wasn't for him injuring the tail. As he went flying, there was only one thing his mind could think

_Why me?_

* * *

><p>Hey Guys, <strong>RWBYBlackFlames<strong> here, and that was Chapter 4. Sorry bout being so late on the Chapter, I was having a mini vacation, and no matter how fun it is to write, which is a lot, I just like sleeping, eating and watching the tubes. I am back though, and tomorrow is going to have another _A Screw Loose _chapter and day after, a new story will begin. Have a good day! Black Flames out!


	5. Players and Pieces

Hey Guys, **RWBYBlackFlames** here with Chapter 5. Since we filled the quota, expect more Arc on Thursday. That's about it on news, enjoy!

* * *

><p>Chapter 5<p>

Players and Pieces

* * *

><p>As Jaune flew the air, he could only think one thing.<p>

_Why me?_

Jaune was having a lot of strange things happening to him. He was, at that point, thinking that this was the worst that the day could through at him. He's been flung through the air. Twice. Both times, at an extremely unsafe speed. He's been separated from his partner, never a good sign. He was near to nothing on Aura, since he took that devastating hit for Pyrrha that flung him across the forest. And to top it all off, he was still in the air! This was not the strangest. Now all that was left for him was to wait.

_Knowing my luck, the damned universe will probably throw something else at me. What did I do to aggravate you Monty?! It's either that, or somehow I've upset all 7 of my sisters at once... Now, if this was rigged, I'd bet that something will hit me in 3, 2, 1- _and so ended Jaune's thoughts as a red object hurled into him from above him, knocking them both into a tree, taking away more of his aura. As he looked on who hit him, it was Ruby, and still not the strangest.

"Sorry..." said the young huntress as they landed.

"Ah... It's alright, who sent you flying?" asked Jaune as he got up.

"Giant Nevermore, and you?" said Ruby, pointing up to where White was currently residing, unwillingly of course. Close, but no cigar.

"Deathstalker. Speaking of which, I should probably find Pyrrha..." said Jaune as he looked around to see if she was near by. He did not have to look hard, as around 10 seconds later Pyrrha was running from the Deathstalker... and was flung by the Deathstalker, who had momentarily stopped in surprise of all the huntsman and huntresses. This was still not the strangest thing.

"Found her... We should probably get Weiss now" said Ruby, in a trance-like state. And so Weiss fell, with Jaune adding a little extra Aura into his feet before catching her... and proceding to fall onto the hard ground. Again. The strangeness of this day, so far, was reaching it's climax...

"Whee!" said Nora, who was currently riding an Ursa towards the ruins before the Ursa died of exhaustion, and explosives, before Ren came up and started to yell at her for leaving him and doing something so Nora-like, before she completely ignored him and grabbed a relic and started to sing about being a queen. This, this took the cake on the 'Is this a crazy dream or is this actually reality' strangeness scale.

"Question. Am I dreaming or is this reality?" asked Jaune, not towards anyone in particular.

"I think this is reality Jaune..." said Ruby as she helped White up, speaking of which.

"Hey, I have a question for you" said Jaune, catching Weiss's attention, "I never caught your name, can you tell me?"

"... We're being attacked by at least 2 C Class Grimm, low on stamina, and you want to know my name?" asked White, too tired from this days shenanigans to really muster up a yell.

"Yes."

"Ugh, I'm Weiss, Weiss Schnee. Let's just grab the relics and get out of here..." said Weiss as she dragged Ruby off by her hood.

"Hey Pyrrha, do you have a relic?" asked Jaune as he jogged over, with the Deathstalker losing it's temporary pause, and was heading towards them again, with Ruby heading over to do some damage.

"Yes, do you have a plan?" asked Pyrrha as Ruby attacked the Deathstalker, but not leaving so much as a scratch on it's armor, resulting in a retreat assisted by Yang and Weiss.

"We don't have to fight them, and at this point fighting them would be a really bad idea, so let's just get out of here, whilst trying to slow down that Deathstalker, it's better to have to deal, at worst, with 1 C Class Grimm than 2" said Jaune.

"Sounds good, let's get out of here." said Pyrrha, with the rest of the group of hopefuls agreeing.

* * *

><p>"Shoot... this isn't good..." said Jaune as they got to the bridge, where it seems that the Nevermore from decided to cut off their bridge escape, and with the Deathstalker right behind, it seems like that he was out of options.<p>

"What should we do?" asked Ruby.

"Let's take that oversized chicken down." said Jaune as they rushed the Nevermore. This wasn't a great plan, but at this stage of the game, it was a plan. He could only hope that it would work. As Nora laid suppressive fire onto the Nevermore, Jaune's hopes for a relative easy battle were killed as the Deathstalker that they were hoping to lose had caught up, and that they were sandwitched by the C Class's, and separated as the bridge was collapsing around them.

"Nora, get on the bridge, the Deathstalker behind you!" said Jaune as Nora retreated to them, with Pyrrha, Ren and Blake laying suppressive fire, but effectively doing nothing but agitating the Deathstalker, who's Monty be damned armor seemed to be made out of obsidian or something, as well as the bridge having now effectively separated Nora and Jaune from the rest of them.

"Nora, we need to get over there! Now! What do you think?" asked Jaune, who after saying that immediately regretted it, as when he saw the mad look on Nora's face that this wasn't going to be fun. And so Nora launched him with her grenade hammer, towards them, face first because why not? Nora laid a powerful swing onto the Deathstalker, having launched perfectly, and with the assistance of a grenade powered shot, the Deathstalker definitely felt that one.

"If we can get more hits like that, then we might just win..." said Jaune, until Nora was flung back and knocked poor Blake off the edge, before Jaune could worry though she was using her ribbons to get back to her teammates, who were currently laying waste to the Nevermore. They could handle that, and he needed to focus on the task at hand.

"Pyrrha, hit the tail!" said Jaune as Pyrrha fired a few shots, before flinging her shield at the perfect angle to not only cut off the tail, but land back in her hands.

"Ren, distract it" said Jaune, with Ren laying fire onto the Deathstalker.

"Nora! Nail it!" and so Pyrrha, in her infinite wisdom, launched the valkyrie into the air with the combination of her shield and a grenade boost as Ren was knocked away, just in the right time for hammer of Nora to lay an extremely heavy hit, crumbling the ground around it, which was the sign for them to leave this section of the bridge.

"Guys, let's move!" said Jaune as the Deathstalker sluggishly flung it's claws at Pyrrha and Jaune, the last two on the bridge, who used their respective shields to deflect it before getting off the bridge just as the bridge collapsed, killing the Deathstalker in the process. As Jaune looked behind him to see if they the others were done, he was glad to see that Ruby had just decapitated the Nevermore. This was going to be an interesting year indeed.

* * *

><p>Hey Guys, <strong>RWBYBlackFlames<strong> here, and I just want to say that next chapter, which is Thursday, is going to do a lot in terms of new stuff, not just repeats of the canon. I hope you enjoyed! Black Flames out!


	6. The Sisters of Arc

Hey Guys, **RWBYBlackFlames** here, and I'm glad to welcome you to the next chapter of _The Rise of Arc._ I hope you enjoy!

* * *

><p><em>Chapter 6:<em>

_The Sisters of Arc_

* * *

><p>"Jaune Arc, Pyrrha Nikos, Nora Valkryie, Lie Ren. You have gathered the White Rook pieces and from this day forward you will work as Team JNPR." said Professor Ozpin. Jaune couldn't be happier, he finally was in Beacon, under the lead of-<p>

"Lead by Jaune Arc." said Professor Ozpin. Jaune could feel his jaw hit the floor. Sure, he was OK at strategy games like Remnant: The Game. Okay, he was the regional champion of it, and was a beast at all strategy games, but why choose him as a leader?

"M-me?" asked Jaune, hoping it was just a slip of the tongue.

"Congratulations young man. You have great things in your future." said Ozpin. This was going to be a fun four years... assuming he survived that long. And so Pyrrha gave him a playful punch to the shoulder that almost knocked him off his feet. God that would've been embarrassing.

"Ruby Rose, Weiss Schnee, Blake Belladonna, Yang Xiao Long. You have gathered the White Knight pieces, and from this day forward you shall work as Team RWBY. Lead by Ruby Rose." said Ozpin, shocking Jaune for the second time that evening. Ruby seemed a little inexperienced to be leading a team.

"And finally, Giovana Energia, Rua Fuil, Anima Deus, Maron Arc. You have gathered the White Bishop pieces, and from this day forward you shall work as Team DREM*. Lead by Maron Arc." said Ozpin, shocked Jaune for the third time.

"Return to your dorm rooms and prepare for tomorrow!" said the Headmaster.

"Congratulations Jaune!" said Pyrrha in an energetic tone.

"I can't complain over the choice of leadership, you certainly held the group together during that Deathstalker attack." said Ren.

"Yay! We'll be the best team ever!" said Nora in an excited tone, besides him Ruby was receiving congratulations from her sister and Blake, but it seems that the news hadn't reached the heiress yet. Speaking of news.

"Thanks guys, you're the best. But I just need to check something really quick." said Jaune as he turned around to the latest team, Team DREM and their leader, Maron Arc.

"Maron! I didn't know you were attending Beacon!" said Jaune, with utter shock in his voice.

"Of course silly, you know that you can't keep me away from you for too long. Besides, twins do everything together!" said Maron in an upbeat tone.

"Then where were you when I was puking my brains out on the damned dustplane?" asked Jaune with an unhappy tone.

"Not gonna lie, totally ditched you, I can't be known as Vomit girl!" said Maron as they stared at each other, before laughing.

As the rest of Team DREM and JNPR compared the 'twins', even though they sounded alike and had similar personalities, they couldn't be more different. Maron had brown hair, brown eyes, and was wearing a rather elegant combat skirt, whilst Jaune was blond and blue, with a chestplate and other pieces of armor strapped on him. Even their weapons of choice were different, Maron specialized in a bow, whilst Jaune had his longsword. Jaune looked over and saw the teams looking at him.

"Oh yeah, Pyrrha, Nora, Ren, this is my twin sister, Maron." said Jaune as Maron waved at them.

"Giovana, Rua, Anima, this is my twin bro, Jaune." said Maron as this time Jaune was waving. It was finally time for Pyrrha to ask a question.

"Jaune, how many other siblings do you have?" asked Pyrrha. Jaune looked her dead in the eye as he answered.

"I have six other siblings, not counting Maron, and they are all girls." said Jaune, as his team and the remainder of Team DREM sweatdropped.

"So you have seven sisters..." said Ren.

"Yes"

"... Let's get to the dorm rooms..." said Ren, and the others laughed, mainly Jaune and Maron, though they agreed as most of the other teams had already left for their dorm rooms.

As his team got to his team's assigned dorm room, they noted that they were neighbors with Team RWBY, which was nice, they seemed cool, and Team DREM. As soon as the door opened, Jaune and Ren immediately went for the beds and the second that their heads touched the pillow, they were in dream land. Pyrrha sighed and Nora laughed. This was going to be an interesting year.

* * *

><p>As the clock hit 6:55, Jaune woke up. Not because he was fully rested, but because that he knows that his twin sister is so close to his dorm room, his body told him to get up and avoid traps. Just another day for Jaune. He looked around and saw three others in the room, and Jaune was confused for a moment, only to remember that he was indeed on a team, and he had succeeded in the initiation.<p>

He looked around and saw that his teammates were still asleep, and he decided not to be mean enough to wake them up yet, as they could relax, how bad could the first day be?

As they started to wake up, Jaune had gotten into his school clothes and was checking his gear, mainly Crocea Mors. Even though that no matter what Jaune did to it, it would always be fine, it never hurt to make sure it was ok. Especially considering that when Jaune put too much Aura into it, it would start to act up.

Pyrrha was the first awake, shortly after Jaune and was likewise checking her weapons, Miló and Akoúo̱ was their names. Nora was the next one, a bit after Pyrrha and as a result of Nora being awake, Ren was parted from his slumber, mainly by the constant stream of words coming from her mouth and the fact that she literally pushed Ren out of bed. His heart went out for him, but not enough to stop Nora. He's seen what she can do with that warhammer, and he did not want to be on the receiving end. Soon, they were all dressed and ready to start the day.

"Good morning Team JNPR! I hope that you all had a pleasant sleep. Now, let's get to know each other, as we will be rooming together for the next four years and it wouldn't hurt to get some information. We can start on me, ask away." said Jaune.

"Do you really-" before Ren could finish his question, they heard shouting from the other side of the wall, from where Team RWBY was. Simply put, Weiss was yelling at Ruby that it was 8:55 and it was time for classes. They saw Team RWBY run off, and a lightbulb clicked in Jaune's head.

"Oh shoot, classes!" said Jaune as they ran out the door, towards their first class. It wouldn't be right if they were late on their first day.

Soon enough, they were in their first class, Grimm Studies, with them barely being on time. As they got into their seats, the teacher, Professor Port started.

"Monsters! Demon! Creatures of the Night! The Grimm are what we will study in this class, or as I like to call them, prey! Now let me tell you a story, It all starts with a young boy..." said the teacher, and Jaune decided to take this time to look around. The Professor had a weapon displayed, a blunderbuzz and an ax combination, certainly an interesting combination. He also had a golden bust of himself, and something with a blanket drawn over it, as if it was hiding something... Either way, he took another look around and it seemed that Weiss was about to blow a fuse over something...

"... now a Huntsman must be strong. A Huntsman must be smart. A Hunstman must be wise. Now, does anyone possess these traits?" asked the professor just in time as to prevent the explosion of Mount Weiss.

"I do Sir!" said Weiss in an obviously angry tone.

"Then come and prove it. Fight this creature of Grimm then!" said the professor. After a couple minutes, Weiss came back in her combat clothes, as well as her rapier.

"You got this!" said Yang.

"Go Weiss!" said Blake, holding what appeared to be a little flag with their team name on it... wait, did Professor Ozpin hand those out? It would be awesome to have a flag and- Focus Jaune, Weiss is upset at something and there's going to be a fight, one way or another.

"Represent Team RWBY!" said Ruby, and Weiss angrily glared at her. Seems that Snow Angel is upset at Ruby for some reason... though he can't imagine why, Ruby's pretty nice, what's their to be angry about?

"Let the match begin!" said the Professor as he slammed his blunder-ax down and released the Grimm, a Bourbatusk. It immediately came after the heiress, who dodged out of the way. Fairly quickly, the Boarbatusk turned around and went in for another attack. Weiss looked calm, and the Boarbatusk rushed at her, and Weiss blocked with her rapier.

"Hang in there Weiss!" yelled Ruby, which earned her another glare and as a result of Weiss distracting herself, she lost her weapon.

"Now what are you going to do?" asked Professor Port in a inquisitive manner. Soon enough, Weiss dodged another attack and retrieved her weapon.

"Aim for it's belly!" said Ruby. Helpful advice for most, but apparantly not for the ice queen.

"Don't tell me what to do!" yelled Weiss as the Grimm came for another attack. Weiss saw it coming and used a glyph to deflect it and make it land on it's back. Weiss then finished it off with a jab to the belly.

"Excellent job, we are in the presence of a true huntress in training!" said Professor Port as Weiss stormed off, with her team following as the bell rung. Jaune wanted to help, but he knew that they could solve it on their own easily enough. Besides, it was time for his next class, History.

His next few classes weren't that exciting, as they didn't have you fight a Creature of Grimm, they just gave you some information about the course among other things. This continued for quite a while, as History with Professor Oobleck, a man who's probably never heard of sleep with the amount he drinks, Professor Peach, a rather kind teacher, among other teachers, until he reached his last class of the day. Aura Study. Both Team RWBY and JNPR were attending,

"Hello, I am Professor Jekyll. I am the teacher of Aura Study. I know the insides and out of Aura, do not hesitate to ask me or my assistant for help if you have a question." said the Professor. After a couple seconds, a hand raised up.

"Who exactly is your assistant?" asked a random student in the background with no important role in the plot at all. Seriously, you will probably never here from him again.

"Why I'm glad you asked. Here is my lovely assistant, Verta Arc!" said the Professor.

"Good afternoon. I am Verta Arc, Please feel free to ask any question you want." said Verta. And so Jaune was shocked again.

* * *

><p>Hey Guys, <strong>RWBYBlackFlames<strong> here, and that was chapter 6. I hope you enjoyed!


End file.
